Tattoo'ed
by Armanda Rose
Summary: Yaoi, Short and Fluffy: Kurama get's bored, and Hiei's is sleeping. Hiei get's a new tattoo.....


Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

This is my second short fluffy fic. Short *points to Hiei* and Fluffy *points to Youko* aren't they cute?

Believe it or not, I got this idea for my Baditz-Maru plushie I bought at the store ($2! It was on sale!!) and it reminded me of Hiei, the glare, the tattoo (it has a floral tattoo on the arm) and the dark colors. Weird, huh? Well, here we go! *throws Baditz-Maru plushies at crowd*

~~~~

Kurama yawned, and stretched. Hiei was still asleep next to him. The kitsune smiled lovingly and placed a chaste kiss on the bandana-covered, closed jagan. He slipped out of bed and put his robe on before going downstairs to start the coffee for his mother. He crept back up the stairs, a mug of tea for himself.

He opened the door quietly, and shut it; carefully placing the mug quietly on his desk, for Hiei was still in deep slumber. The kitsune smiled to himself and sat down. Kurama didn't want to waken his snoozing koibito, so he took out his notebook and worked on some homework.

His pen started to wander around the page, drawing a fox on his scrap paper, used for math problems. He smiled as he darkened its shaded fur with the blue ink, and started drawing more. His paper was covered in everything he could think of. Little fox kits, Hello Kitties, swords, chibis (one of Hiei), a dragon, and a large rose. He was quite an artist, and it took several minutes for him to make a work of art out of a piece of math whittled crap paper, and a plain school ball pen.

Pleased with himself, he pinned it up on his bulletin board. It stood out like a rose in a clover patch. Contrary to what he believed, his need for pen to paper action was not sated. Kurama sighed and looked at his Hiei. Still sleeping.

Hiei had sprawled himself over the bed while Kurama doodled. His arms under his head, lying on his stomach, his feet dangling off the foot of the bed. This was only because he wasn't too partial of pillows, and slept two feet down the bed, far away from it. The demon was breathing very slowly, and very quietly. Kurama was stuck between a smirk and a giggle. True, the little demon was lying in a cute position, but the sheet was twisted around his legs, making a death grip on them. Exposing the rest of his body.

Hiei never wore underwear….until Kurama gave him a pair of boxers for Christmas. It was suppose to be a joke, but Hiei wore them anyway. Kurama made sure they were made of silk, and black; but, they had little red hearts dotting them. Knowing Hiei's reaction might be a little on the negative side, he used a special dye from one of his abundant plants to change the appearances of the hearts. Now, it was silk black boxers, with little red hearts, being impaled by little katanas, bleeding little drops of blood.

Kurama thought it was cute; Hiei thought it was disturbing (despite his beliefs).

As Kurama watched Hiei sleep soundly he got closer, his pen placed neatly behind his ear. His hand was itching. As first, he wanted to playfully bite the demon's feet, to wake him, but…..

*****

Hiei woke, yawning and stretching. Kurama was at the foot of his bed, staring at Hiei like he had done something wrong and didn't want to tell the fire demon. He had a pen in his hand, hands at his face, elbows propped on the bed.

"Mornin', " he mumbled, cracking his neck. He stretched his arms over his head. "What is it?" he asked noticing the fox's guilty smirk. Hiei put his arms on the bed and said, "You didn't hide my clothes again did you?"

Kurama shook his head, still smirking.

"Did your mom leave the house early?"

(Shaking of head.) _No._

"Have you found another position you can't wait to try?" (to be surprised he was talking about twister, Kurama loved that game)

_No._

"A position we can use tonight?"

'I wish,' Kurama thought. _No._

"You didn't take pictures of me sleeping did you?"

_No._

"You didn't go to the bondage shop…did you?" he said, a little quaver in his voice.

'Not old enough, babe, wait a few years….' He thought, smirking a little deeper. _No._

"Then what? We aren't going to play that stupid ningen game…twenty questions…or whatever it's called are we?"

Kurama smirked wider, his eyes shifting from Hiei's deep crimson eyes to his left foot. Hiei blinked, face fixed into puzzlement. He curled into a cross-legged position and pulled his foot so he could see the under side.

"What the hell…….."

On his foot, was a tattoo. A tattoo of rose, a dragon curling up it's stem and ending at the flower, burning half of its petals to smoking cinders.

"Ku…..ra…..ma……" he said, gritting his teeth, "Will I'll be able to wash this off?"

Kurama's eyes glinted in off happiness. He shrugged innocently. Hiei glared at him and snatched the pen from Kurama's hand. It read: "Neopiko* Permanent Marker WARNING! NOT FOR USE ON SKIN, WILL CAUSE PERMANENT STAINING OF SKIN!"

Hiei's mouth went ajar, then his eyes fixed on Kurama's shaking figure. Shaking because he was holding in the giggles.

Hiei jumped out of the bed and dashed out the window. For some reason he left his clothes strewn on the branches that scratched Kurama's window.

Unknown to him…..Kurama did more than one tattoo….

On the small of his back, in fine writing, "Property of Kurama."

That's not all, on the back of his neck, was a little heart, with a Youko tail and ears, a fanged smile on it, and glaring green eyes.

And then a chibi-Youko sitting down, wagging his tail, for a chibi Hiei is biting it on his inner thigh, but he never found that. (evil giggle)

~~~~~

*Neopiko is a brand name of really famous manga art pens. They are cool and the mascot is the DBZ kitty that's always on Bulma's dad's shoulder holding a paintbrush.

Review! You dumb readers, review! (Moo! You dumb cows, moo!- What my mom says when our pet cows won't come for lunch)


End file.
